


Questionable Morality

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: if you have time and/or inclination (and no pressure!) can I have some soulless!sam and human!cas dubcon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Morality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nishka Wolf (NishkaGray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/gifts).



> I did flag this as noncon because Cas never consents, but its really dubious if he's knowledgeable or coherent enough to consent.

Cas is shivering where he sits on the motel bed. The heat refuses to turn on, leaving nothing to battle the creeping chill of the storm outside. His clothes, dripping wet from the deluge of rain, are draped over the towel rack and shower curtain rod in the bathroom. Sam had dug out a spare tee, one of the last clean ones in his bag, and it hung loosely from Cas’ smaller frame. Borrowed boxers were the only thing between him and the cold air of the room.

“You’d be warmer if you got under the covers,” Sam pipes up from behind him. Sam had opted for similar wear to Cas’, the last of his clothes soaked as well. 

“I wasn’t certain you’d be comfortable with that,” Cas returns. The dingy motel they’d found was nearly full, leaving them in a single. He’d been reluctant to assume that Sam would be fine with sharing, considering his experiences with Dean’s reaction on the matter. 

“I won’t just let you freeze, Cas. C’mon.” 

Sam scoots over in bed, making room for Cas to lay down, reaching up to click off the light above the bed. The room settles into chill darkness, and Cas curls up as much as he can beneath the blankets, waiting for the bedding around him to warm up. He tugs the covers to cover his mouth and nose, burrowing into the pillow. It takes a while, but he eventually drops off to sleep. 

* * *

Cas is much warmer when he wakes, a solid wall of warmth at his back and a band of warm skin wrapped around his waist. The room is still dark, and he can hear the storm raging outside. 

“Sam?” he grunts sleepily into the pillow. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you- Sam, why’re you touching me?” Cas can feel calloused fingers sliding over his cock, which he’s now aware is hard in his borrowed boxers.

“Your teeth were chattering in your sleep, Cas. We’ll both stay warmer if we share body heat.” 

“But-”

“Shh, Cas. It’s okay,” Sam soothes, gripping him a little tighter, stroking a little faster, and prompting a gasp from the smaller man. “This’ll help I promise.” 

Still muddled with sleep, Cas’ mind struggles to catch up with what’s happening, even as a lustful fog coats itself over him. He finds his hips pumping into Sam’s touch - God, how long had Sam been teasing him before he woke? 

Pleasure mounts quickly, especially once Sam tucks himself even closer to rut against Cas’ ass, soft groans echoing into his ears. Cas whimpers and bites his lip as he comes, shuddering in Sam’s arms as pleasure and heat wash over him. Sam is close behind, wet warmth soaking through layers of fabric. 

“Better?” Sam asks, pulling his hand free and wiping it somewhere on the sheets. Cas is certainly warmer, already edging near sleep again in his post-orgasm haze. He murmurs an affirmative, relaxing into Sam’s hold. He manages to spare a moment to think he should ask about this - but without Dean around, who could he ask? The thought slips away when sleep pulls him under. 


End file.
